The Key
by Just Miss Red
Summary: Scarlette is different, She will have to chose between the love of her life and the love of her kind.
1. Chapter 1

You may be thinking this is going to be a happy story filled with flowers and smiles, if you think this then you're wrong, very wrong. My story starts when I was 12, the day my mother died.

It was late one Monday night the moon had risen and the neighbours dogs howled into the blackening sky. Mum had just finished washing up and was about to turn the TV on to watch her late night programmes (the ones my eyes weren't allowed to see) as i left to head to bed I hear my mother's scream tear through the silence. Before I can react someone had pressed a pair of razor-sharp blades to the soft flesh of my throat! The last thing I remember is seeing a dark figure's shadow behind me then darkness.

When I awoke it was still dark out. I tried to move but my arms and legs had been tied to a chair and my mouth was gagged with some kind of thick cloth. The dark figure was standing in the door way in front of me and I could see behind him, was a body, my mother's body. I could make out that the figure was a man, tall with bright red hair. He was wearing a long cloak that reached his ankles. I could see a slight grin on his face. All of a sudden my left wrist was being held up in the air, above my head, the figure was no longer in the doorway . I tried to turn to see what was happening but another hand came and clamped around my neck forcing me to look forwards.

I could feel a sharp pain in my wrist as the stranger slit it open and pulled on one of my veins. I tried to let a cried of pain out but the gag stopped me in my tracks. I could feel the blood dripping out the cut wrists . After about half an hour I started to feel dizzy, my blood had been dripping and was down to my waist. Then my mother's killer moved to in front of me raised his left hand and used his razor sharp nail to slice an identical cut on himself the slight one of his veins as he has done to mine. I watched as his blood leaked out of the small wound, dripping down his arm. He grabbed my left wrist with his free hand and joined my vein to his. For a few seconds there was a numb feeling at the ends of my arm. Then I felt a gushing pain running up my left arm through to my heart, it was like my body was on fire. The pain in my heart was the worst as if someone was cutting it up inside me.

Without any warning I saw a window smash to my right and another dark figure wearing a deep purple cloak jump through it, knocking my mother's murder into the wall. 'If I was you I wouldn't move' shouted the purple cloaked man as the murder tried to crawl away, then he turned to me. In the corner of my eye i saw the murder try and escape. The purpled cloaked man saw were i was gazing and as quick as a flash of lightning, leaped to the side of the escaping murder and drove a knife straight through were his heart should have been. Then the world was a blank as my blood dripped from my vein and the cloaked figure swarmed over me...

Chapter 1

Scarlette

Yet again I find myself in a bar waiting for some guy to try and get me to follow him like a lost puppy. Unaware that the young, shy looking girl they are trying to take advantage of is going to use their ideas against them. I sense a couple of guys' eyes sneak a few peeks at my short skirt and long lily coloured legs... thats one good thing about being a vampire: you get one heck of a hot body once the blood has made its mark.

I've chosen my victim. A dark haired college boy who looks my way then turns back to his mates. I walk with elegance and grace over to the music player and lean over it as if to get a better look... thrusting my arse out. He likes it. The thoughts flowing through his mind are too obvious to ignore. I look as if disgusted at the music and then he makes his move as I turn to leave.

He follows me out the door and few feet. I can smell the alcohol in his breathe as he gains closer. 'miss' he yells to me 'can i walk you home' I turn to see his beaming face smiling down at me... im only 5 ft 4 and he must be around 6 ft 3. 'I'm afraid I don't live anywhere close in the hotel 10 blocks away' I batter my eyelashes inviting him to bite. 'Never you mind how far I just want to walk a lovely young lady home' _yer right _is all I can think his mind is a poisoned as any other drunken college boy, who hasn't had sex with a girl yet, and is regretting it.

I let him hold my tiny little palm and then wrap an arm around my shoulder slugging his hand a little close to my chest as im comfortable with. As we draw closer to my stop he sudden pulls to a halt.' I can't go that way' his voice is shaken even as drunk as he is i can tell he isn't lying. 'Then I shall just walk alone' _I have pushed just the right button: the one I've been waiting to find._ 'Why don't you come back to my place it's only round the corner and it's a safe area' his smile would win any girl over so I play along like any other girl. 'Oh thank you' my voice hits a pitch only girls in movies seem to hit and I sway my hips around back to his side and he leads me away.

We enter his apartment and the first thing that hits me is how clean it is. It smells like fresh daisies and the sides have a shine to them. Before I have got used to his clean apartment he grabs my waist from behind spins me round so im facing him and the smell of alcohol is wafting around me. I try and pull away, gently, so look around his place but he hold my waist tight then lifts me onto his kitchen side and practically head butts his lips onto mine squishing me against his cupboards.

If I tried i could get out of this easy but i need to feed so i play along for a while that is. I let my hands slide over his back and trace the vein on his neck. He doesn't notice he is too busy undressing me and seeing what he can get from me. He reaches his hand over to a knife and I think that he is going to kill me but he just cuts away the material that's caught on my skirt. He pulls me as close as possible. Then its my turn. I lift my head and bite down on his neck making him make lil whimpering noises.

Once I've had my fill he collapses and i have to drag him to his sofa. As im doing this a single ray of light slips through the curtains and starts to burn my ankle i yelp and, still holding the young man, run into his bedroom and lie down in silence waiting for the sun to set. Im awoken at around midday by my dinner that passes me a cup of tea. He apologises for the night before (as he remembered everything but the biting) and he says has replaced my cut clothes. I notice the pile of clothes next to me but i am too tired to care so i fall back to sleep.

I awake for the second time to find he has fallen asleep next to me reaching for my hand. But I couldn't care less I can't have feelings for vermin. _ You can stop him being vermin and make him one of your own_. NO! I can't do it I can't take his life from him not like mine was taken from me. I change into the clothes taking the cut ones with me before I leave I make him forget i ever was there. Then I depart like I do every time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlette...

On the way back from my latest meal and i feel a chill down my spine. A shadow flies past me and i spin to follow it but the creature is too fast and pins me against the wall. I smell its strong scent.

'That's cheating' i moan.

'No, you just not quick enough' Seba replies in his normal tone. He pulls away and lets me stretch out. ' i came as you need to go to vampire mountain with me, im old and need help' i cough and splatter out a small giggle then suck it back as he gives me a hard stare.

'When you last was here you told me to , take a hike, because i was annoying and i needed to fend for myself' i huff. 'That was then this is now' Seba answers calmly, and i find myself calming to.

I have a short temper and Seba had a way of calming me once i was in, as he stated it, a table turner mode. We walk to my hotel room and i pack a few items, a picture of my mum and her perfume bottle. Then we set off into the cold crisp night threw a supermarket car park and into the country side.

Just as the sun started to rise i see a sight i have never seen before. Massive tents, tiny people no bigger than a five year old and ... and a snake boy. I stand watching the snake boy he must be around my age, so not a boy at all a young man, if you can call him a man. I feel a whack around the back of my head as i think about him. 'do not be rude'

'What i was just wondering, cant i even think without you disciplining me?' i blurt out. '1. Cannot and 2. You need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself' He sends me a 'happy face' and i reply with another.

We head down towards the strange group of people and Seba leads me to a caravan with strange paintings on it. Before he even knocks some opens the door and a short man invites us in. He asks us to sit but we choose to stand. I soon learn his name is Desmond or Mr Tiny as he's known to the performers. Seba and Desmond seem to be friends but they don't trust each other, My mentor asks about someone called Larten and his assistant, but i get sent out the home when Desmond wishes to talk to Seba.

I walk to behind the caravan so im alone but i turn to see a massive cage with a gigantic wolf in there. I open my mouth to scream but a scaly hand stops me. 'Shh.. You will wake him' a soft yet stern voice whispers then im lead backwards away from the cage and to another quiet spot behind a tree. Thats when i meet the snake boy, um man, um young man.

'Hai, im Evra, your Seba's assistant aren't you? He takes me hand and kisses it with a small bow, then judging by my expression lets out a barrel of laughs.

I put my most fancy voice on, 'Very nice to meet you Evra im Scarlette Elizabeth, Seba Niles assistant'. 'Oh i can see you're not from around here' he mocks whilst walking around me. 'No, im from... from.. i don't know where im from' 'im sorry i didn't mean to make you feel like this' i can see the sorrow for me in his eyes, his large emerald green eyes, that glisten in the sunrise... oh shit the sun.

Its starts to creep up but Evra was way ahead and he practically drags me into the trees to shade me from the sun, but he trips on a fallen branch and pulls me down with him. We land in a heap on a pile of leaves, laughing and giggling over the twigs sucks already tangled in my hair. I sit myself on a tree stump and try to pick the twigs out, two hands rest mine down and slowly yet gently starts to remove the ferns and crap from my mass of curls. His hands slow as the last twigs fall and he turns me around his eyes filled with an emotion i can never imagine. Evra leans forward cupping my face in his large hands, pulling me to his face kissing my lips with care holding me in his arms. My sensitive ears pick a snap of a branch and i launch myself and Evra into the nearby tree to hide.

Seba appears from behind a bush and his eyes meet mine within a second of him emerging. 'Scarlette bring Evra down, now we need to talk' his voice is stern the type where you know not to ignore.

I lower Evra down then jump down carefully and try to read my mentor but i can't see anything, 'what is going on Seba?'

'Nothing to say in front of young master Evra here' i remember that he's there, Evra gives me a confused look then heads for the tents. i check to see if he stayed then i turn to the old man, 'what's going on? Why can't we talk in front of him and why are you giving me that look?' i stare at him with my head tilted slightly and my gaze is confused.

'Cannot, Now we must leave to vampire mountain, Desmond told me some information the princes need to hear.' He knocks me on the back of my head,' you will see him again but you may not feel the same'. 'what makes you say that, you seem too old for what you think im feeling, and how do you even know i don't _feel_ anything for him, he just helped me out and stuff.'

'calm down, let us just head that way through theses tress to block the sun and when we get to the edge we will rest, it that fine with you?' he asks mocking me with a hand gesture, all i responded is with a huff then i walk behind him like a lost lamb, as we head to Vampire Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scarlette...

2 weeks after we first set of to Vampire Mountain and me and my mentor, Seba, finally reach the top and we are greeted by a very grumpy looking guard ( at this point i hide behind Seba).

'Name?' the grumpy guard asks, 'Simon there is no need to be grumpy and you know all to well who i am'

'i believe you have misunderstood what i was asking, i was asking her name.' The guard or Simon points a long sharp looking nail in my direction. 'she is my assistant and,' Seba leans and whispers something to the guard which i fail to hear.

'oh, then you better take her inside and straight to the princes then.' And with that we enter. A gush of warm air hits me as i follow Seba around the mountain he stops to talk to many older vampires then quickly makes an exit and calls me over. We reached the highest internal point of Vampire Mountain which lead to the Hall of Princes. There is only one entrance to it, a long, wide tunnel guarded by a host of Mountain Guards. I hadn't been there before, like mush of Vampire Mountain, but nobody can use the tunnel unless they have business with the Hall.

I followed Seba as we were searched for weapons three times during the walk down the tunnel; i guessed it was for safety or a weird tradition or something. At the end of the tunnel we emerged into a huge cavern and in it a white dome which seemed to be glowing.

I turn to face Seba, but he just flicked his head forwards, which was my queue to do this same. 'Seba Nile and Scarlette Elizabeth you are now to enter the Hall of Princes' the guard tapped the dome with his spear four times and it opened, like supermarket doors. We enter and the 4 Princes who sit before us hush their voices as we enter the packed Hall. Paris Skyle, Vancha March, Arrow and Darren Shan where the Princes present.

I walk slightly behind Seba; unfortunately he notices and slows so im in line with him.' Greetings Seba' Paris spoke to my mentor with a smile over his face; he stands and greets him with a hand shake and a bow. 'Greetings to you and the fellow Princes' Seba replies.

'i see you have an assistant' the Princes eyes turn to me and i slide behind Seba hoping that they with forget im here. Seba nudges me forward, ' Yes sir, this is Scarlette and the reason i needed to speak with you.' Seba proclaims. 'Oh and do you wish to speak them in front of the Generals too?' Paris leans forwards and speaks with a low tone. 'i would prefer to speak with just you if that is allowed?' 'this seems important so yes you may, Generals you are dismissed' Paris announces to the waiting audience, and they leave the Hall.

'so Seba what is this news you need to speak to us, about young Scarlette here?' Arrow asks, the first time i heard him speak in his low manly voice. Just as he starts to reply the Hall doors open and a woman walked in. She was dressed in little more than a rope wrapped around her, her hair was long and matted and she was covered in dirt; but all the princes and Seba bowed to her and Seba pulled me down to a bow as well.

'Seba, why do you make my daughter bow before me?' her horsey voice echoed in my ear. Daughter. Daughter? She just said i was... was HER daughter. 'i am sorry Lady Evanna, but i seem to have misheard you, your daughter is Scarlette?' Arrow asks with confusion and curiosity. 'yes she is Arrow that is why she can read minds and cast charms' she looks at me and my face 'says it all' as to speak, 'you do not know, oh my dear child' this woman strides towards me with outstretched arms and clasps them around me.

A burst of power washes over me and memories she has had of me flow into my mind and fill the gaps that have been empty for so many years, my father, no fathers a humble Irish man and a vampaneze._ One of my fathers was a vampaneze. The vampaneze that was killed that night. He wasn't trying to hurt me only take me home; and he was murdered by another, whome?,i don't know but i will find out._ I fall back onto the floor and quickly catch my breath.

'Mum? I thought... why did you leave me?' i stutter, 'because these people would be all over you like a rash if they knew i had a child,' she sighs... 'a child who can bare vampric children.' I can sense that the Princes are all staring at me but i don't care; i have my mum she may look old and scruffy but she is my mum.

I get a clonk to the head from her,' i chose to change my form and i like this one so don't think nasty things' she gives me a stern face. The only word i can think of is 'sorry' but i don't care it feels good to have a mum. 'there is a snow storm outside and i cannot travel through it so i shall stay here for now, is there a room in this Hall i can stay? And i wish for my daughter to have the one next to me so i can watch over her.' My mother commands, even the sound of the word makes me feel as if i have had my world flipped like a pancake in a frying pan.

'we have two chambers to your liking down near our chambers, if you would care to follow me Lady Evanna.' We follow the awaiting Prince down a long narrow passageway, which leads to a grand opening where eight black doors are sat. 'Here is where you will stay my Lady, and this is Scarlette's chamber.'

I enter my room that Prince Paris pointed out, the only thing i could do was gasp. There was long pieces of material, dark reds purples and black, all draped around the room. On the far side of the room was a four post bed with velvet sheets that where as soft and kittens fur and dozens of pillows all neatly positioned around the head of the grand piece of work. I run over and do a summersault onto it before falling backwards and nestling myself into the sweet smelling pillows.

'im guessing she likes it' i hear a new voice chuckle, then i realise that not only is Paris standing at my door but Darren Shan and another orange haired vampire, all chuckling at my over the top reaction. i quickly hop off the bed and curtsey to the vampires then shut the door before daring to look into my wardrobe; just as i guessed men's clothes. 'do you want a sewing machine' the voice pierces me like a knife and i know who it is. 'Do you have one Lady Evanna?' i answer as calmly as possible, though i am shaking a lot. 'Scarlette my dear child, i am your mother so call me it, and yes i do' she hands me a suitcase which i thought was light if it contained a machine, yet when i opened it there it was with all the thread i could need.

'thank you,... mother' i manage to croak out. 'ill leave you to be' then she departs. I set up the machine, take all the drapes down and all the men's clothes then get to work on my new clothes.

'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'_i must get to her' he whispers to his college,'i know just wait i smell another' his college replies. They drop down into the thick ferns that lay behind the chain link fence. 'she is my daughter must save her before they try and take her' his voice is strained. His partner tries to relax him by patting his back; 'just wait, they won't move if they know we are here.'_

Scarlette...

I awake finding myself on the floor lying on a pile of new clothes; dresses, strong trousers and corsets. I pull myself from the sea of dark reds, purples and blacks and pick out a dark red corset, dress with black netting, her favourite it has slightly puffy arms with gothic swirls sewed in black on the front. I step behind the screen to change.

I step out of my room to see Darren Shan leaving his chamber, he's around my age but its hard to tell with vampires as we age so slowly. Never the less he has long golden brown hair i can smell the dye on him im guessing from his roots he his normally a dark brown. He has the strangest eyes I've ever seen they are bright orange around the pupil which blends into a dark red but there is a flash of black across each of his wonderfully strange eyes.

'Where are you heading Lady Scarlette?' he asks the tone of his voice shocks me he speaks as if he shouldn't have said anything like im the queen. 'Darren is it?' he nods 'call me Lett' i hold my hand out to shake his and he takes it shyly.' You don't need to act like im going to get you sent to vampric jail if you look at me, you know? I just want to have some friends for once, is that too much to ask?, i haven't seen another vampire child or teenager ever I've only met a half snake boy. His eyes look straight at mine when i mention Evra 'you have met Evra? Is he okay i haven't seen him in years, Not since he was 12 i think.'

We walk to the main Hall talking about Evra and the circus where he lives. Darren has lived so much whereas I've had a pretty normal life, moving from place to place and learning from my mistakes. We reach the Hall and im shown to my seat in between to Prince Paris and Darren. I settle down and a pale faced creature walks over to us with bottles of blood and glasses. The creature has dark rims around its eyes which are ghostly white and it had thin bony hands that looked like they would snap if it picks up a glass to past to me so i take the tray and send it on its way, whilst i finish passing drinks to the other Princes.

'you need not do that Lady Scarlette, the Guardians can do that, thats why they are here' Arrow points out as i hand him his glass and bottle of blood. 'oh its just it looked so weak and fragile i was just trying to help and surely you would have done the same if you was in my position and didn't know anything about this mountain, would you not Arrow?' i ask with a slight smirk on my face then i lay the tray down and waltz over to my seat. 'you have me there Lady Scarlette never would i take to job of one of them, nor touch one to be honest.' He blurts out with a hefty laugh.

The orange haired man walks over to stand beside Darren; his eyes focused on me the whole time. 'Larten what's the news on the front he front?' Paris asks the oranged haired man. 'well sire we lost two men but we beat three' his voice is strange like he is trying to cover something. Pain? Fear? I don't know but i don't trust him. Before i can think anymore of Larten a guard comes rushing in; 'Seba Nile has fallen fool to the mountain virus, thats the seventh vampire this gathering' he is rushed and the Princes , Paris ,Darren, Larten and i all follow him to where we find Seba, my mentor lying in his chamber in a hammock instead of his coffin.

'Seba' i cry and i sit by his side, like a daughter to her dying father, 'Scarlette i am fine, honest, it's just a little illness that will pass, and please calm yourself.' He looks at my eyes 'you need some blood your eyes are losing their glow, Larten can you take Scarlette please i need a word with Paris alone.' All he does is nod and hold my arms nudging me softly towards the door and away from the closes thing i have to a father. Darren leaves the room along with us looking sullen alike he knows something bad will happen. 'Lett some vampire don't make it through the worst of mountain fever , as it called, all who have fallen ill and are of his age haven't got better and have...' Darren trails off when he sees the tear welled up in my eyes , before the first tear drops he holds me close to his chest and leads me away to my room where we sit on my bed, his arms wrapped around me comforting me , stroking my hair ; just like Evra did.

I awake to find myself lying next to Darren whose arms are around me practically cradling me like an infant. 'Darren, ' i whisper,' Darren get up' i slide away from his protective arms and quickly change behind the screen into a short dark black dress with lighter black embroidery and a longer back of the bottom of the dress which is dark blood red on the inside and has the same black pattern on the outer side. I tie my wild red curls with a loss ribbon that i see just lying on the table. Then i leave to visit Seba.

I walk down the long passage way to his chamber, escort by a guard, of course, they won't let me even walk from my chamber to the main Hall alone. Once i reach Seba's door the guard checks to see if he is awake, i wait for what seemed like years then finally the guard opens the door his eyes red and weeping. He takes me by the arm leading me away to the hall. We rush to the hall where he whispers to another guard and he runs and gets all the Princes who know more than me. But im fearing the worse. I pull the guard aside 'now answer me what has happened to Seba?' he is shocked from my tone. The only answer i get is the words i was not hoping for 'im sorry' is all he speaks then leaves me stood in the cold passage way, alone not for the first time and i hope for the last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scarlette...

Weeks have passed since Seba's funeral. I cried for days, staying by his side until i collapse from exhaustion and i get moved away so the Guardians can do their job of preparing the body for its trip down the mountain. Darren has kept me company over the past couple of weeks, drying my tears and comforting me, as well as him helping me, his mentor, Larten has taken me under his wing as another assistant. He is helping me understand my importance to the clan, yet i find myself wanting to leave here more with every new job or responsibility i here i must do or have. My mother, Lady Evanna (who hasn't left her room since being here) has seen my change in mood, when she calls me to her room, and agrees i should leave for a while, but i would go with her to improve the 'gifts' i have inherited from her.

'Lett, can you come here i got another one' Darren whines to me and points to a massive tick attached to his neck. 'They like you don't they?' i mock but he just gives me a unimpressed stare. I prize the tick away from his flesh then spit on my hand and rub it into the weeping hole. 'i can do that bit myself' he moans as i wipe the extra spit on his shirt. 'of course you can but I've helped you so i might as well do that' i say as i head to get some food. 'you coming?' i call back and he runs ahead of me so i race after him a beat him to the table.

As we much our way through some bat broth and a mug of ale i see Larten heading our way, Darren is making an impersonation of him when the vampire appears behind him. 'i have wild orange hair and i like to hit Darren on the head for saying words like 'don't' and 'can't' because I'm a grumpy old fuss bag and i smell...' Larten whacks him round the back of the head, quite hard, before Darren can finish his impersonation. 'He's behind me isn't he?' the young vampire turns to face his mentor with a cheesy grin on his face. 'Ahh Larten um... How are you this fine night?' the old vampire smiles back and takes a seat next to us.

'We will be leaving Vampire Mountain after the Festival of the Undead' he announces, and Darren's eyes light up at the sound of this. 'What's the Festival of the Undead?' i ask feeling slightly out casted they turn to face me and Larten nudges Darren to speak whilst he nicks his broth. 'Its a Festival that lasts three days and three nights and to be honest its a massive party and we drink ale till the sun comes up, have massive fights and play games in the Halls' ' its sounds amazing' i reply wanting to know more. The old vampire coughs, swallows his mouthful. 'The best thing is Scarlette you will be announcing the start of it to all the vampires in the whole mountain.' 'Me? Why me isn't that Paris' job or Arrows? Not me, I'm not good at speaking in front i people.' I moan and complain all the way to the Hall of Princes and all the way to the Princes themselves. 'Lady Scarlette, you are the High Vampiress it's your duty to do it.' Paris tells me calmly away from the crowds that group in the Hall. 'not to be ride Sire, but, i cannot do this,i will not do it you have had the honour of accounting to the whole clan every council and for me to take that away just because of my status would cause my pain and sadness, please Sire i am asking you do not make me' i plead with sorrow and meaning in my eyes. He smiles and not just with his mouth but through his eyes as well. 'you sound just like Seba, now my Dear listen, i would be dishonouring you by not letting you do this, the generals have asked for you to set the Festival under way and i have accepted so there is no turning back now. You are doing it and that's final.' I bow my head and rush off to my chamber, Thinking. Planning.

'Why should i speak to the Vampires why should i? Im new here and just because my mother is the most powerful woman ever to live i need to be treated like a queen!' 'Grr' i stub my toe on the bed side and hop around for a while. Then i realise that i can't argue with the whole clan so i get to work on a dress. 'All i have is scrap pieces' i complain as i sort through loads of cut-off pieces. Then it clicks. I creep out my room and knock next door. 'Mother do you have a manikin that i could use?' i ask hoping she does. 'i knew you would be asking for on soon' she passes me one and a box of pins. 'you will need these too' then with a quick kiss on the cheek i run back to my room and start on my dress.

Five Hours Later...

I hear a knock at my door, to find another vampiress (the first one i have seen since being in Vampire Mountain), standing there. 'Lady Scarlette? I am Arra Sails, i will be your mentor instead of Larten, the Princes thought it would be more appropriate for a female vampire to _show you the ropes_ as it where to say' i sense her aura, clean happy and truthful, so i ask her to join me as i need help with the last touches to my new outfit.

For the next couple of hours Arra helps me sew and fasten the dress until i start yawning every five minutes then she tells me to retire to my bed and she will go to the coffin, which she moves from behind the screen where i placed it. And we slowly doze off as the sun rises for another painful days sleep.

'_The child is going to rest now shall we go get her?' his over eager friend asks. 'No! We must wait till the time is right, i smell vampires, they will kill us if we go near her,'' he replies with a harsh voice. 'Look, the woman is in the living area' he smells the air and his eyes widen, then the young vampaneze is leaping over to the hedge and running at the woman. 'no! You will ruin the mission' the older vampaneze calls after him but its too late the woman has been drained and he is moving onto the child who is walking up the stairs._

i awake to find myself covered head to toe in sweat ,breathing heavily and being surrounded by My mother, Darren and Larten. 'Why are you all here?' i ask in between my long breaths. They look at each other and then at me, 'you was shouting for us in our minds' Darren answers, i look at my mother and she nods then departs taking the others with her. Once I've had the quickest dip in the icy water i put on my new, dark purple corset with a black, rip bottoms skirt of two layers and a piece of black velvet that i tie around my waist. Then i head out my room to the Main Hall and to the waiting vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scarlette...

'And finally we lost Seba Nile to Mountain Fever, i speak trying to sound strong. 'Even in death may you be triumphant.' The clan make the death's touch sign and we bow our heads in respect to those who have fallen. Paris puts a hand on my shoulders and comforts me,' and now let us put the business aside and let the festival begin!' 'Luck!' all the vampires chant and rush off to the Games Hall.

'Come up here Lett, let's see what you're made of' i hear Darren call for the bars above me. I was pasted a staff, once i had jumped up to the bars. Vampires called and cheered as i tested my staff and faced Darren. 'ready?' he asks with a grin on his face, i swing a blow at his ankle and it made contact knocking him onto the bar flat, but he got up fast and sparred with me for a while. Darren lunged forwards at me and i leaped over him with my dress flapping behind me. I swing the staff round and hit him square on the back of the head, knocking him off the bars onto the floor. The vampires who have gathered cheer and shout and pat me on the back and im swept away from Darren who is being seen to by Larten. Arra jumps out from behind a wall making me clutching my heart.

'You scared me.' I pant. 'Im sorry Scarlette, i have something to show you, come follow me' she leads me to Seba's old quarters and a tunnel hidden there. 'Come on, it's beautiful and only i and you know about it.' She insists and nudges me forward into the tunnels. I head forwards the lichen glowing so i can see where i am going, 'take a right' she tells me ' then two lefts then follow the path downwards and its right ahead'. I walk ahead of her using the simple instructions given. 'Arra? Where do i go now?' i ask but with no reply i check back and see Arra with a knife. 'we met at last Lady Scarlette' a dark voice says from behind her. I turn and see the red haired man, and a blade in his hand. I remember the two blades i have strapped to my thigh, but before i can get the Arra has hers against my throat.

'Arra, why are you doing this? Have you lost all your sense?' i hiss however she doesn't reply. 'She is under an enchantment; she has been since i told her to become your mentor.' The man explains and removes my weapons. 'Little girls shouldn't carry knifes around with her, she might get hurt' he cackles and using my blade cuts my cheek letting blood trickle down, onto my neck and dripping on the floor. 'Such sweet blood' ,he licks the blade then spits it out, 'perfect for the deal, Arra bring her.' She grabs my hair and pushes me along the passage way. We enter a large cave that has been sculpted recently, vampaneze are sat around on dug out benches and all stare my way as im dragged along to the other side. I punch Arra square in the nose and i try to run from the entrance but the red haired man grabs me wrapping his arms around my chest so i can't move. 'do not try to escape, we won't hurt you. We only need you as a bribe if our plan A doesn't work' he explains, hisses the words into my ear. The youngest member of his group walks over to me, breathing over me knockout gas. Then i felt limp and the last thing i remember was his voice. 'Night- night Lady Scarlette'

I awake finding myself bound, gagged and travelling in the passage ways. 'ahh look-see here, Little miss Scarlette has awoken from her long nights sleep.' A vampaneze announces grinning wildly at my state of helplessness. Slowly i start biting my way through the gag and try to cut the ropes with my nails. He stands me up with a knife to my back poking me to walk. The gag falls from my mouth and the rope has one last lope and is nearly cut though. Before i can finish the red haired man grabs the rope and unties it. 'Walk or die' he states bluntly. My dress is dirty and torn, with cobwebs all over it. 'Lett?' i hear. And again. 'Lett?' 'Yes?' i answer dumbly out loud. 'what was that?' the armed vampaneze asks, 'nothing i thought you said something thats all' i answer hoping they don't figure out what's happening.

'Help me. Arra has been hypnotised or something like that. There's around fifty vampaneze in the tunnels and they are coming to the Hall.' Think hoping whoever is looking for me can hear me. Minutes pass. 'Okay i have warned the other Princes ill track you with the Stone of Blood'. Darren. Only he calls me Lett and only he the princes would believe. 'thank you'. At that the red haired man stops and turns to me,' clever girl, using telepathy to get help. your precise little Darren will die at my hand' he cackles and pulls my forward placing the blade of his dagger on my throat.

We reach a wall im stood closes to it and i can hear on the other side Darren, Larten and Paris all awaiting the attack. 'you, you and you break through here' he draws and X in the air stepping out the way leaving me in the way of the three vampaneze running at me. They collided into me, sending me flying through the wall. Before i can regain myself from the blow the vampaneze grabs my hair and puts the blade to my throat. 'Hello vampires' he grins; pulling my head back by my hair, 'Look, Scarlette your subjects, let's see how much they care about you' he starts pulling the blade from one ear to another slowly letting my blood leak and drip onto the floor. 'Stop! Let her go you have no use for her' Darren, Larten and the princes all burst through the crowd. 'Lett you're going to be O.K, trust us' Darren reassures me. 'No she won't in around 2 to 3 minutes she's going to be drained of all the blood in her tiny little frame.' He chuckles cutting another slice down my cheek.

'What do you want?' Paris asks in a calm voice. 'This mountain, your Princes dead and Scarlette here of course, did you think i would want anything else? 'No i didn't but unfortunately we cannot let you just take the mountain and we cannot let you kill us and you can certainly not have her' Paris answers shocking the vampaneze. He tightens his grip on my hair; i let out a small squeal. 'Aww I'm sorry Scarlette did i hurt you' he pulls it tighter and i feel the anger growing inside me. I feel him start to sweat and i see my hands start glowing; i concentrate on the feeling, pulling it over me like a blanket. He loosens his grip on my hair and the blade; then i move.

I pull forwards then back hurting him in the face with my head i quickly spit on my hands and cover the wounds on my neck; whilst running over to the vampires. Darren wraps his arms around me holding me close. We turn to face the red haired man, 'Scarlette, remember what i told you about Darren when we was in the tunnels? Do you want me to jog your memory?' he clicks his fingers and all the vampaneze run at us, 'bring Darren the princes and Scarlette to me alive.' He commands, 'the rest you can kill'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scarlette...

I take on of Darren's blades and dodge one attack from the young vampaneze. He lunges at me and i simply flip over him and kick his temple, knocking him out. Larten is flinging them here there and everywhere. So i go to help Darren who is fighting with a female vampaneze. I throw a shirken i find lying on the floor and it sinks deep into her skull. Darren has no time to thank me as another armed menace attacks him. I turn around looking for the red haired man, i see him to late he runs at me with his whole body weight slamming me into the corner of the wall.

He goes to punch my face but i grab his hand and throw him across the floor. I feel the anger growing inside me again and let it take over my body, he runs at me again his head low and arms stretched out. I run towards him and grab his face digging my nails into his eye, causing it to bleed. The vampaneze falls to the ground screaming with pain, then grabs his knifes and throws it at me. The spinning blade stops inches away from my face its turn to face him then melts in a ball of fire. I walk over to where he starts to cower away. My hand start glowing and sparks lift from its and ignite a ball of fire spins around in a circle then it grows longer like a rope. I throw it back then forwards and it hooks around his legs tying him up in a fiery rope.

The rope burns his arms and legs, but i don't care my eyes are completely red and my hair is stood on end. I hear Darren grunt and i turn to see him on the floor stabbed with Arra stood over him. 'Stop her now!' i shout and the fire grows. He whispers some words and she falls to the floor out cold. 'Now tell your group to surrender' 'never' he spits, 'fine they will burn' i utter darkly. I raise my hands and the entire vampaneze rise into the air their weapons melt or turn to dust before them. 'will you leave here?' i ask to the silent creatures of the night. The youngest one yells, 'Please Miss I'm sorry im only a half vampaneze he,' he points to the red haired man,' killed my parents and said i had to go with him.' His voice is shaken. 'i see you can go with Arrow he will help you' i drop the child and Arrow takes him away. 'And the rest of you?' a few of them announce their apologies and they are sent away, the rest say they stick by their word to kill every vampire here.

'Well i cannot let you do that' i raise my hand and slowly making it into a fist; the balls of air they are floating in shrink and start to crush the vampaneze. They let out screams and yells for help as their bones start cracking and their blood starts to spill onto the floor. Within seconds they are little more than mince meat. I drop the bodies and face the red haired man. 'You have no choice' i start to crush him when Darren puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me to face him. 'Lett.' He un-fists my hand holding it gently. 'let the Generals and Princes deal with him, we must check on the boy' he reminds me i give the man one last look and spit a drop of acid on his face as to scar him for life.

I leave the Hall going with Darren to where Arrow has kept him from seeing the blood bath outside. 'Arrow what are we going to do with he child?' i ask him looking at the boy drinking a mug full of blood and scoffing down some bat broth. 'we may have to re-blood him' Arrow answers looking at me, 'Scarlette its dangerous, and i am in no way going to risk my life for him, i feel ashamed but i cannot do it' he regrets. 'i never was going to ask you to, i shall do it' i say his eyes widen and Darren turns me to face him. 'You are NOT doing this, it could and properly would kill you' his voice is strained. 'Darren im must do this i feel like it is important' he practically drags me out the room, where the other Princes are coming into. 'can you please tell Lett that she can't re-blood the boy in there' Darren complains to Paris. His face is harsh and angry. 'Listen Paris i am fine i can do this Darren here is over reacting' i nudge him playfully but he grabs my arm and makes Larten hold me there. 'Do not let her anywhere near the boy in this room' he commands his mentor. 'Yes sire' is all he replies then leads me away and locks me in my chambers. 'LARTEN! Let me out now!' i scream from inside my room and try to break open the door. 'Scarlette, 1. Stop Lady Evanna has put a charm on it so only she can open it and 2. Stop screaming i cannot let you out even if i wanted to i would be ignoring the words of a Prince.' He explains but it just angers me more. I calm my voice 'but Larten i am of a higher status to a mere Prince is not what you told me yourself' i chirp. 'Miss i am truly sorry but until Darren gives me his word i am not going to get your mother to un- lock the door' i slam my fist into the door, then retreat to my bed where i lie waiting for the door to open.

Its almost when Darren comes in to my room. 'the boy is O.K he is a half vampire now.' I run towards him hugging him close. before i can another word Darren falls to the floor. 'Darren!' i gasp and lift him up onto my bed. 'see this is want happens best if i did it than if you did' he croaks. The sick vampire strokes my cheek 'also the Hall has been cleared of all the blood' he makes a small smile. 'you have to rest i will go get Larten to move you' i head to the door but Darren starts shaking and groaning. His eyes roll into the back of his head. 'Darren! Darren can you hear me?' i scream 'help someone help!' i call out but no one comes. _Shit_ i grab a piece of fabric and tie him down to the bed trying to stop his jittering. He slows down then stops moving, and breathing. 'Darren?' called out i quickly untie the with stains and listen to his heart. Not beating. i back away slowly heading for the door, i spin around to run and get help but i run into my mother. 'You have to help he isn't breathing please help me' i beg to her. 'That's why i have come here he is too important for this to happen right now.' She smiles then walks over to where Darren lies. The strange woman leans over him and whispers something in his ear; the once dead Darren suddenly sits up. 'What happened?' he asks dumbly. I run over to Lady Evanna and hug her thanking her too much. Once she has left i sit next to Darren telling him what happened.

We head to the Hall to find a couple Guards dragging the red haired man to the Hall of Death, to be impaled by dozens of super sharp stakes. 'That's the nice way to go' i huff then Darren leads me away from this scene and towards the Princes Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The red haired vampaneze attacks the other. 'don't stop me from taking her, all she is, is prey' he lungs at the other who dodges the blow. 'She's my daughter' he finally confesses. 'that's why we need her' he is tired and weak. 'your daughter, sounds fun' his thoughts are wicked and painfully. He lunges again but the father doesn't get out the way in time. 'now let me collect my prize.' He stalks off after the child._

Scarlette...

'we shall continue tonight festival as promised but let us take a few minutes to regain ourselves and change our robes then we shall take to the floor!' Paris announces to the horrified vampires. The vampires who are horrified by ME. The vampire leave the hall and head to their chambers where they change into bright clothes of red blue and orange. I rush back to mine and change into a long black silk dress. I quickly tie up my wild red curls with a black ribbon. Larten leaves his chamber the same time as me. He brings a tear to my eye; he is wearing the same suit as Seba used to wear. 'i know how you feel, i was the same when i looked into the mirror.' He smiles at me. 'you don't have an reflection' i reply, 'exactly i look just like him now' we share a laugh until Darren comes out and escorts me to the Hall.

Every single vampire took to the floor, Darren twirled me around and we danced way out of sync to the music but we didn't care. Half way through Larten came over and asked if i would dance then Arrow then Paris and so on. It took me two and a half hours to finally get back to Darren after nearly dancing with every vampire.

'im back' i mock as i spin him around this time and catch him before he falls. 'isn't it meant to be me doing the whole spinning and catching?' 'O.K ill just drop you then' i giggle then lift him up. I see in the corner of my eye Larten talking to Paris and Arrow, i tune my ears in and hear they are talking about me and Darren. 'the old farts are talking about us' i say loud enough for them to hear and blush about. We dance as one moving creature fast yet in tune with everything around us (except the music). Soon the vampire start leaving the Hall and head to their coffins, however Darren and i just float around the Hall dancing and laughing.

'i guess we are the last ones' Darren chuckles,'even the musicians have left' i add. 'lucky that the mountain hasn't got any windows' i stare into Darren's eyes and see the same sparkle that i saw when i lasted looked into his eyes. 'what?' he whispers. 'there's not a dragon behind me is there' he mocks, but i place my finger on his lips to hush him. He understands i think, he pulls me closer cupping my head with his hands leaning closer, caressing my lips with his. The image of Evra is the only thing that made me run from him. To run into my room lock the door and sleep. I hear him standing outside the door, listening in he goes to knock but leaves it and goes to his chamber.

Early the next night right after the sun has set i get up and knock to my mother. 'mother? I want to leave and go back to the cirque du freak' i ask rushes and flustered. 'i knew im all packed and i can see you are' she nods at my bag in hand. We are about to leave when Larten comes out from around the corner. 'Scarlette why did you hurt him?' he sounds completely pissed with me. 'i have someone else in my head and i cannot stay here anymore now that i have realised this' i reply watching my ground but acting calm. 'Larten we are in a rush she wishes to stay at the cirque and unless you will take her we must leave' Lady Evanna stares hard at him. ' i will take her but Darren will join us in a few days.' He looks back at me ' if we leave now we can be there in four days then Darren will have caught up in 3 days time.' i hug my mother wishing her well and she touches my forehead. 'I'm always with you' she kisses my cheek then we set off.

Four days later...

We reached the camp and i was greeted by Evra who has grown. He is almost as tall as Larten and compared to me he is around 6ft 5 and im around 5 ft 5. he drags me to his tent where i see his Bright yellow snake. 'do you want to hold her' he asks me. 'sure she won't hurt me or try eating me will she?' i ask as he gets the massive snake out its tank. 'no, no she's not like that' the snake curls itself around me not squeezing but holding on. 'she's beautiful'

'that's not the only beauty in his life' i hear a voice chant. 'Charlie? Catherine? Is that you two again Evra calls out and two people walk in. 'who are they?' i ask then they morph into one being then into different animals. 'These are the twins, Charlie and Catherine they are the children of one of the old actors here, he died and the mother saw that these two had his gift so she sent them here' he explains. 'so you must be the vampiress that snake-boy here has been on about since we first met him' Charlie says, 'seriously we can't shut him up about you' he continues .Catherine walks over to me with open arms 'welcome to the family. I take her hug really confused, 'pardon me but what? You have confused me' they burst out laughing. 'i guess you have been telling a few pokies then Evra' the first twin says whilst Evra chases him out the tent.

Catherine and i sit down, 'Evra has told me and my brother that you and him are a couple, but you had to go for a major vampric meeting and would be back soon. We didn't believe him when he first said he loved a vampiress' she chuckles and we share a laugh until the boys comes back in, Charlie rubbing his arm and the pair of them covered in mud. 'finished with you little roll around' Catherine teases. 'yes we are thank you for asking' he brother flings back at her. 'so you gunna tell me and Charlie the truth about you and little miss bite me here?' Catherine teases Evra, then he grabs her by the arm and her brother then chucks them out. 'oh Evra we'll get it out of you sooner or later' they shout then walk off laughing. 'from what i can see they aren't going to give up any time soon.' I whisper knowing someone is listening. Larten walks into the tent next. 'nice to see you again Evra you have grown more.' 'nice to see you as well Larten, where is Madam Octa?' he asks. 'she lives in the Mountain now, i know its a shame but she is very happy' for the second time today i see him actually feel an emotion. 1 when he found out i 'hurt' Darren and 2. Now.

He faces me and bows, 'do apologise for my behaviour in the mountain, i was not thinking straight' he stand straight and i see five slices on his cheek. 'how did that happen?' i ask reaching and touching them, he winces. 'there fresh, did you do it?' i ask sternly. Almost as if he is under a spell he replies. 'Mr. tiny did this, for the way i spoke to you in the mountain. He was punishing me' at the very sound of the name my head starts to hurt and i have an unusual hate for this man whom i have never heard of. 'why did this Mr tiny punish you he has no say in what happens' i growl and the pain grows more blurring my vision 'he does, he is your grandfather'. The pain send my eyes into the back of my head and i faint.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scarlette...

I awake to find Evra and Darren leaning over me, calling my name. 'she's waking up' Darren points out, 'i can see that' Evra growls. I sit up and am passed a drink by Darren. 'it's a mixture of blood water and some medicine Larten gave me' he looks at me smugly. 'thanks' my head doesn't hurt but there is an uncomfortable feeling. Larten walks in and whispers to Evra something, then they look at me. 'Lett someone wants to talk to you' he says, Evra looks worried. A short man walks in and the pain grows in my head causing me to hiss. 'damn my daughter is smart, putting a field around you so i cannot tamper with your little mind' he chuckles. I hold my head facing the little man i try to walk out but as i get closer to him the pain feels like my head is on fire and i run to the other side of the tent. 'GET OUT' i scream, 'GET OUT AND STAY OUT.' 'Nice to see I'm welcomed by my own granddaughter' he scoffs then walks out.

Evra comes over and rests a hand on my arm. 'i can officially say that is the first time i have ever seen someone get rid of Mr tiny' he laughs. My head is still spinning and i can't think straight. ' i think i need some fresh air' i run out the tent to find the sun is just setting. 'do you want some company?' the voice makes me jump and trip over but before i hit the ground Darren catches me. I push him away. 'i'm fine i just want to be alone' i grunt turning my back to him. I hear the Prince sigh then hr grabs my hand pulling me into the thick bushes just ahead. 'let go Darren' i pull my hand away then he flicks his wrist towards me, a gush of air hits my face like a bat and knocks me into a nearby tree. 'what the...?' i am about o finish my sentence when he sits down, crosses his legs and hums, rocking backwards and forwards. I quickly get up and turn to run back to where i came when Darren whacks into me. 'Lett are you okay? Evra saw you get pulled into the trees' he holds my shoulders i look back and see him still sat on the ground. 'how can you be here and sat over there?' i ask way confused. 'Lett what are you talking about there is no one there, lets get you back i think you have a low blood level.' He picks my up like a baby and carries me back to Evra's tent.

'found her' he calls and sets me down on Evra's hammock. 'she had whacked her head and was talking about, well thats the thing i don't understand her' he looks over at me then leaves the tent with Larten. 'Lett? What happened? You looked like the trees had swallowed you the way you dived into them' Evra lies on the hammock alongside me and wraps a arm around me. 'Darren grabbed me a pulled me into their then he somehow made me fly into a tree, but then he came to me and helped me, but he was still sat down rocking and humming something.' I turn over and rest my head on his chest listening to his heart and breathing. 'maybe I'm going insane'

Evra sits up slightly. 'you insane, you are nowhere near insane. You most likely just need some blood' he states smiling then kisses the top of my head. I smile up at him then lean back on him 'thank you, but i am just confused.' He stokes my wild curls then catches his fingers in a knot. 'let me get a brush' he gets up and goes to my small bag. 'Where's your brush?' he asks taking all my clothes out and folding them neatly on a table that he kept his clothes. 'i don't think i packed one' i answer getting up and checking my bag. ' come with me' he takes my hand and leads me to another tent. 'Truska? Are you here?' Evra called in. A tall dark haired woman walks over and looks straight at me then faces Evra and talks to him in a weird language. 'she has some things you can borrow' he smiles then turns his back to me and stands outside the tent. The woman pulls me over to a tub of cold water, undresses me and chucks me in. She pulls a screen in front of me and whistles. 'guess thats my queue that your covered' he laughs. 'Covered yes, frozen yes want to get out yes.' I manage to say through my chattering teeth. He laughs then talks to Truska in their weird language. I quickly wash then cough and Evra hands me a towel from behind the screen. I quickly wrap myself up then walk out with my hair looking like a swap rat's nest. The pair of them turn to face me and burst out laughing.

After half a hour of trying to dry my hair Truska finally gives up and attempts to cut it. Every time she makes a cut the piece of hair grows back, thicker and more vibrant than before. 'i think i should just brush it' i say sweetly and Evra translates. I brush and brush until my hair looks like a fizzy mop, but the strange woman has a cure for most things. She takes some kind of spray and as it touches my hair the strands curl and de-frizz. Afterwards she takes me over to another part of the tent which is boarded off by more screens and has loads of pieces of fabric and dresses everywhere. The actress sees my eyes light up and tells Evra something who shouts over to me.

'she says take your pick of hers of make your own if you want' he takes a break ' due to the fact you don't have any other dresses' he chuckles and i look threw the massive piles, i see the beauty of my dreams. It wasn't a dress is was a pair of black skinny trousers with dark red stitching , a purple corset top it had one strap over the shoulder. I found a piece of leather and some left over metal. I bent the metal in a pair of fangs shaped buckle and pierce the leather and score some swirls into it. I grab a pair of knee high black boots and jump out from behind the screens. 'boo' i shout and both Truska and Evra jump and end up laughing with me.

'you look amazing' Evra is gob smacked his eyes look up and down my new outfit then they look at my unimpressed face. 'eyes on mine please don't get turn into one of them cartoon wolf men after the pretty lady, or i will have to kill ya' i joke then ask him how you say thank you to Truska. My accent was terrible but it put a smile on her face and she understood what i was trying to say. We leave her tent and go back to Evra's. ' so we went to her tent for a hair brush and i come back looking like this' i laugh as i take the boots off and the super tight belt. Evra walks over to his radio, turns it on and sweet song starts to play. A song i hadn't heard since i was very little.

'i know this song' i say and he takes my hands in his and we start dancing to the music, slowly and happily. We dance all through the night. Our hands entwined, i lean on his chest and hear his heart. In the early hours of the morning we finally stop dancing, my legs feel like jelly and i have a light head. 'come on let's get some sleep' i fall limp when i try to walk so he helps me to a hammock and lies with me, stroking my hair and we fall soundly to sleep... that is until we hear the bang.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Scarlette...

We run out the tent and see all the actors gaverd around in a circle. 'i can't see what's happening' i moan trying to jump high up to see what's going on. Evra grabs my wrist and pulls me round to the other side. We push our way to the front, and i wish we didn't.

A wooden cross was lying on the blood stained grass, with the limp, dead body of Larten. His eyes had been gouged from their sockets and they had been sewed back together, along with his lips. His hands and feet had been nailed to the wood, and his stomach had been slit open. I can't look anymore i turn and run, i don't know where i am running to but I'm running away from here. I start to flit then stop when i hear another pair of footsteps. Before i can react Darren runs in front of me. 'how can you run from the scene like it wasn't you' he growls, his once happy face is now blacked out by his shadow and his teeth are showing. 'Darren what are you on about?' i ask standing my ground, until he grabs my throat and slams me against a tree.

'you murder, how can you act so innocent' he spits and tightens his grip. 'l...e..t m..e g..o' i squeeze out. 'a life for a life Scarlette' i can tell he would have killed me right then, so i had to do something. I grab his wrists with my hands, heating them up letting his skin start to bubble and burn. 'i said let go' i growl, my eyes turn blood red and my hair stands on end. Darren pulls his hand of mine and the roots of the trees around him start grasping his legs. 'Lett came down, please I'm sorry' he cries as the roots start to squeeze his legs breaking the skin and making them bleed. 'You leave this place and never come back, i didn't kill Larten but if you leave i will find out who did.' I push him away and the roots snap away. The scared child runs away just as i told him to; i lean against the tree and cry once he is out of ear shot.

5 years later...

I awake from my sleep and sunset every night, preparing myself for the show. I put my black and white corset one, along with my black tight trousers on. I spend more time doing my hair, twirling it around my finger then spraying it in place, before putting a silver hair clash to hold the main body of it up. 'are you ready yet?; Evra moans for the millionth time already. I flit behind him but he knows me to well, wrapping his arms around my waist; which is surprising due to the fact that he has grown in the past couple of years. I wrap my arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss before I'm called to the stage.

'ladies and gentlemen, i give to you for your entertainment, Scarlette-Elizabeth, the mind reader.' Mr tall announces and i head in. I take a small bow, ' who would like to participate along with me?' i ask battering my eye lids reading their minds before they are ready. 'you' i point to a young lad, 'i can sense you will be perfect for this' i take his hand and bring him forth. 'now think of a time when you was in a state of extreme emotions, now close you eyes and think and once you have it open them' he does as i say, whilst i clean my mind. His hazel eyes open and stare at me. I place one finger on his forehead, which is of course for show, i make the lights flicker and a few chairs float. 'That is a happy time, the time your grandmother woke up from a comma' a single tear falls down his face. 'and i know that is was important because your parents died in an airplane crash.' I wrap my arms around him as his eyes start to water. He wipes his tears then i pass him a tissue that i keep on me, as he takes his seat. No other person wishes to have their thoughts and memories spilt out to the rest of the awaiting audience, but i have the young boy wait after the show to ask me how i did it, i only reply with 'it's a gift i can't remove' then i show him the exit and he goes on his way.

I go head back to my tent and get undressed behind the screen; i remove the silver clasp and put it back in its wooden box. As i just put my shirt on, Evra walks in with a banana skin on his head. 'um.. you have a banana skin on your head' i giggle and reach up to take it off. 'yer i should know by now once my act is done it's the end of the show and i gotta get back quick before i get caught up by the audience.' I pour some cold water into the tub behind the screen then add some water i saw boiling over a fire. 'you smell ;i need to go practice' i say holding my nose and laughing at his face. 'can you help me?' he pouts then jumps out to the other side of the screen, causing my to jump into the tub and get soaked. 'thought that was my bath?' Evra jokes then slides in as well.

After half an hour of piss arsing around, i get out and attempt to use my hands to dry my hair. I heat them up trying not to let them get to hot to burn my hair, yet hot enough to actually dry it.

Once i finally get it dry Evra gets out, changes then grabs the nearby brush and brushes my matted knots. 'you know i can do that myself' i moan as he won't let me move away, 'i know but i like doing in' he whispers then scoops my hair up into a high pony tail, unfortunately it only lasts 10 seconds before the band breaks and flicks him in the eye. 'Oh Evra are you okay?' i ask rushing over and stopping him from falling into the fire. 'yer i just can't see out of this eye' he laughs and plants a kiss on my cheek.

'i have something for you' he smiles at me and goes to his large wooden truck, opens it and brings out a wrapped item. 'don't see why you can't have this a day early' he giggles, 'happy birthday Lett'. 'oh thank you Evra,' i rip the wrapping paper off and place it neatly to the side, then i lift the long red velvet cloak with a hood. 'its so you don't have to hide anymore,' he beams looking very proud that i more than like it. 'thank you so much... and your also confusing, why did you give it to me now?' 'well... as it is your 18th i thought you might like to see your birthday in the sunlight... it sounds stupid i know but wait and see.' Pointing his finger at me like a wise old folk. 'you do know im a lot older than you?' i point back. He pouts then takes to cloak off me and pulls it around me, clipping the silver bat. I look down at the shiny creature,' irony?' i ask laughing before he spins me around and throws the hood up.

After spinning around and checking the buttons can do up i take the cloak and some extra red velvet over to my table. 'your not going to make a dress are you?' Evra asks with a worried look on his face. 'no im just going to add sleeves' i giggle back and get to work cutting sewing and sizing up. Half an hour later and i hold up my work, placing it on. Once i know that it fits i take the cloak off and place it on my dresser. 'Evra, i have a plan' i whisper checking that nobody is outside. 'what are you on about Lett' he chuckles leaning back on his hammock. 'i mean i have a chance to leave, with you, i have been reading people, after the shows, earning more and i have enough to get a flat' i beam showing him the money i saved. 'Lett, you're not serious we can't leave this is our home' 'i am i need to get out of this for a while we will come back please' i beg taking his hands in mine, heating them a little.

'Let us just get your birthday over and we will announce our departure after tonight's show.' He sighs then smiles. I walk over to his hammock after putting my money away and snuggle up next to him. He wraps his arms around so easily, its the only place i feel safe, even though i know he can be hurt i feel safe, safe from danger, safe from Darren.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I stand over her. The long elegant arm i once had wrapped around me is now around him. Her neck is showing. I could easily bite her, destroying her love for him, as if i can't have her he can't. My once best friend now with my only love. My only love, Lett..._

Scarlette

I wake up early so i can go out hunting, but Evra is way ahead, he went to a hospital and 'borrowed' some blood. I quickly drink the pint he gave me then brush my teeth. 'thank you Evra' i smile then flick water at him before putting my cloak on and heading out into the sun. I see the other actors waking up slowly and Mr Tall heading my way. 'im guessing you won't be needing the coffin today, Lady Scarlette' he laughs seeing me in my new cloak. 'no i won't and call me Lett' i yell back as i get dragged by Evra over to the table for breakfast. Everyone passes me gifts and cards, Truska passes me a load of fabric and thread and the little people smile at me. (That's as good as it gets with them)

After breakfast tonight's show needs setting up, i never thought i would miss so much being in my coffin all day. The activity is amazing little people running around carrying things like carts and posts with one hand. Its lovely watching the place be made, but i have a weird feeling something is watching, following me. I ignore it as Evra spins me round to the trees and plants a massive kiss on my lips. 'what's that for' i giggle as he wraps his arms around me. He kneels down in front of me and takes my hand. i let out a little gasp. 'Lett will you do the honour of becoming my vampire bride' he chuckles at the last part. i throw myself at him and kiss him with the most passion i have ever felt. 'im guessing thats a yes' he laughs and slides the ring onto my finger. The emerald shines in the sunlight. Suddenly a shadow runs out from the trees and grabs my hair pulling me back into them, smoke filling the air. Trees whip at my face, and we come to a halt, in the distance i hear Evra calling my name, not just calling screaming it. 'I'm..' i start but my kidnapper covers my mouth with a dirty hand, whilst making a tutting sound, 'i wouldn't do that if i was you Scarlette' the voice is familiar, then i remember. I widen my eyes and kick my legs, trying to break free. Just as i begin to loosen the grasp, i get thrown into a tree and stars fly in front of my eyes. I try to stand but the dark figure pushes me back down. 'it's good you fear me, because i'm going to kill you, or worse i haven't figured out which is better for me.' His dark voice cackles then the gas is blown over me and i'm out.

I wake up in Mr Tall's caravan. Evra sits watching over me. 'Lett oh Lett i thought you would never wake up, what did that thing do to you? Are you okay?' he rushes over and wraps his arms around me. 'im fine, well im not fine, he found me , Darren found me and is out to get his idea of revenge' i whisper. 'Evra?' i ask as he turn pale, 'EVRA i shout as his figure melts into one which i fear. I scream awake to find myself surround by little people, just before Evra and Mr Tall come running into the scene. My breathing i heavy and uncontrollable, Evra comes towards me as i scuttle back, my head clears and i try to stand before my legs collapse and Evra takes me back to rest properly.

Once i got a few hours sleep, my grandfather, Mr Tiny watches over me, 'Hows our little friend, Darren? I'm guessing he doesn't like you much' he laughs and continues, i don't see why due to the fact you did nothing and it was i who got away with the deed' he cackles, then just faces me as the anger grows inside me. 'are you saying you killed Larten and I'm taking the blame for you?' i hiss. The emotionless face mouths a single word, _yes_. Thats when i flip. I grab the little man by the throat and throw him into the open with everyone watching, i storm out there not caring about the sun, grabbing him again and slamming him down onto the dusty ground, before setting his hair alight. 'ill tell him and he can deal with you.' I hiss before heading back to the shadows leaving him dishonoured and ashamed by all.

Evra wakes me from my coffin and tells me its time to do our performance, i get ready in no time at all and even Evra is surprised how well the show went, we got a full crowd and even made extra during my performance. After we all head back to get ready for our night party. I change into a red 50's dress with a white petticoat and backcomb my hair so its three times as big. Evra stands wearing a plain white pirate shirt and brown trousers, i stare at him as he pours us a couple drinks. 'im not done' he laughs when i poke him hard in the gut. After downing his glass he opens the trunk and pulls out a massive bright blue hat and puts it on. 'bright and random enough?' he laughs and pokes me back. 'yes,' i slide my hands around his waist and he leans over me, with the hat engulfing us both. He lifts my chin up so our eyes meet his green sparkle at me and i find myself less drawn to him than ever. ' i think we better to the party' i whisper and slightly pull away from him.

He takes my hand and we go to the bonfire party. The little people play music, whilst everyone else dances and drinks; Mr Tall brings me a jug of the finest blood. 'Thank you' i shout over the noise. He nods then returns to the party. He invited a few humans, all males of course and they are attached to my hips the whole time. Whilst feeding from them, they get the feeling of being drunk, which annoys Evra when they try and snog my face off. He walks over to the small group of blood lusted boys and barges them hard taking me away from them, leaving a lot of moans behind us. 'oi' I protest and swipe my hand away from him, 'i need to feed, seriously please don't start' i continue before he flops on the floor passed out. 'that makes total sense now' i laugh a drag him to our tent, then leave to find my donators.

Mr Tall skips over to me, 'Haven't you gotta make an announcement?' he smiles and pokes my hand. 'not now Evra is out for the count' i smile then hide it from the nosy blokes, who still are trying to grab my arse. After another couple of hours, the boys leave staggering down the road. I make my way pass all the drunken actors to my tent, to see a wobbly mess, boiling water and pouring some into a tub. I giggle and ruffle his hair. He smiles at me and tries brushing my hair out, i take over for him and get in the bath. Within 20 minutes i hear the soft sound of snoring, from behind the screen. I let the soft sweet fragrance of the rose petals fill me. The hot water mixed along with them relaxes me to an extent that i drift off for a while, waking up only when my head starts to sink under the water level.

I get out the tub and grab my towel, wrapping it tight around me. I hear shuffling footsteps behind me, i go to turn around but two soft hands brush over my shoulders. They wrap their way around my stomach i lean back into the embrace. A piece of cloth lifts up to my eyes and ties behind me. He leans over and kisses my neck line softly, this lips move up towards the once pulsing vein. I relax till my head screams at me, when i feel two points pushing into my flesh. I react in a split second removing the blind fold and front-flipping out of his grasp. 'Damn girl, almost had you' he chuckles, and lunges towards me. I hop backwards, crouching low to the ground and pounce at him with all my strenght, whilst making sure i don't drop my towel. Using my head a whack him in his gut, sending him flying through the side of the tent. I land with a thud, hitting my ankle on a pole, he see's my stumble and attacks, leaping high in front of the moon, his shadow lands on me pinning me down to the ground. Leaning forward he licks my neck, then bares his fangs. He lunges forward biting deep into my soft flesh, he doesn't take blood but leaves me with a soon to be scar. Once he pulls away he licks it again laughing, before i knee him in his jewels causing him to fall side wards in pain. I leap up and rush to my tent finding my dagger. Just as i grab it he places a hand on my shoulder, twisting me round. 'all i want is you, me and you forever, think about it Lett two immortals together, creating a new race.' He hold me to my spot, his eyes filled with uncontrolled passion.

'NO' i scream and stab him twice in the gut, he backs away. 'So be it but i will have you even if you don't want me ill will be back Scarlett, mark my words' Darren growls and creeps out the tear in our tent. My heart races even after he leaves and i change slowly then enter my coffin, for the longest 'sleep' i will ever have.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I give her a week..._

Scarlette...

I wake to silence, i push the door of my coffin open to find that i am no longer in the campsite, the air is cold and thick, i am not outside but inside a caved area, and the smell of dust and velvet gives my destination away. I am in Vampire Mountain.

I exit the warmth of my bed and dress into my laid out , training gear taking my knifes and ring with me. I head out my room only to knock into Evra, who has a couple of layers of coats and jumpers on. 'Heyy darling, You have been asleep for weeks, i tried to wake you and got worried so Mr Tall helped me get you here, where i knew you would be safe from Darren'. I look at him and can't help but wrap my arms around him hugging him close. He wraps his arms around me, he leans back and see's the scar of what Darren did, touching it he sighs. 'He won't hurt you any more' he kisses me then leads me to the throne room, where the Princes and my mother await.

Evra stands next to my seat, holding my hand gently. 'Lady Scarlette, We have doubled the guards around your chamber and only a selected few may actually enter, Me, Master Evra and Lady Evanna.' Prince Sky explains, i look over to my mother, who has chosen the form of a Long brunette with a normal figure, she smiles back at me and takes my other hand, which strangely relaxes me. 'That is very important, as i don't want that traitor near me' we don't use his name as it makes everyone feel evil by even having thought he was kind.

After we drink and talk more, Evra and i head to my chamber, we walk past the five guards who stand outside in a large circle, one next to each entrance to the chambers. I run my hands over the soft duvet and pillows remember my times when life was easy, i breathe trying to remove them from my mind, i can't think of them when the next time i wake i could be trapped with Darren forever. Evra takes my hand and places a small remote in it. I stare at it then press the red button, to my delight my favourite song starts playing, i smiles at him as the beat from Vampire Money and then Party Poison by My Chemical Romance flow from the small speakers placed around the chamber and into my ears. We stand hand in hand, swaying from side to side, smiling and singing to the lyrics that seem to be based on my life.

Within a while the music repeats and we turn it off yawning gently and snuggling down into the warm bed. Evra shivers and puts on a thick jumper, but i take it off him resting my hands on his chest heating them lightly, he looks down at me and lifts me face up to his kissing me comfortingly. He runs his hands along my side then up my shirt and around to my back, i entwine my legs around his, poking his toes with mine. He laughs at me and rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I flick my hair away from my face but it falls back over hiding both of us under a thick red mess.

I awake with a yellow note attached to my forehead, not only that but i smell blood, i sit up fast and grab the note, reading the red writing...

_If you want to see him ever again, come to the Princes Hall at Midday, and come ALONE._

_Darren_

_Xx _

I sit thinking, rereading the note trying to find a way of not losing. I can't tell anyone or he will surely kill Evra, then the question pops into my head, how did he get Evra without me knowing? I would have woken up if he had grabbed him, so he must taken him if Evra had gotten up on before anyone else, i guess it's due to his 'human' waking times. The day starts to tick on, i get dressed and head out my chamber. Looking around i see the guards and my mother talking to Prince Sky, so i head back into my room, i can't risk anyone knowing about the note.

Once im there i open a bottle of blood, and drink it in one then head to my coffin dressed in my black leather corset, which has my white cotton shirt under it, my training trousers with all my knifes attached to it. I wake with an hour to spare; i drink more blood and sharpen my gear before tying my hair up with a leather strap. Not bothering with shoes i walk towards the back entrance of the Hall. I walk through the arch into the main Hall, he stands there in the middle of the space, holding Evra by the hair with a knife pressed against his neck.

I growl as i see Evra's skin start to slice as the knife is pressed harder,' Lett my dear i am truly sorry it had to come to this, you should have just came with me when i asked you to then none of this would have happened, but it has so i am going to make you a deal.' He takes a breath and hold Evra tighter. 'Come with me now and he won't die' as small hairs start to snap under the pressure of Darren's grip. 'oh but i won't' i growl and starts to pace. 'Don't come near unless you drop them knifes, my dear' Darren adds and smiles as the knifes starts to cause Evra to bleed,, he bites his tongue stopping himself from screaming out loud. I can't bear to see him in so much pain, so i unbuckle my knife belt and kick it a few meters away from me. 'Lett no, just go' Evra cries and tries to escape, but Darren holds him in his place.

'Let Evra go, and i will come' i sigh, Darren smiles and throws Evra forward. 'stand behind her' he shouts. As Evra walks pass me he kisses my cheek on last time. 'I'll find a way to save you'. 'Lett my dear come here and don't try anything or ill kill him' Darren hold a gun pointed at Evra who stands behind me, slightly tensed. I walk slowly over to the bastard, letting him grab my hair and tape my mouth with duck tape. 'just so you don't scream' he laughs and kisses the tape. He turns to face Evra, 'sorry old chum' he lifts the gun pointing it straight at Evra's heart, i jump up and kick it to the side, but the trigger gets pulled and Evra falls to the ground covering his arm. I try to pull away from Darren but he spins me round breathing the knock out gas on me, and the last thing i see is everyone running into the hall and they gradually become smaller.

**This is a very short chapter as i haven't had a lot of time to write this one but the next one should be of a greater length. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I take out the mountain through the tunnels, once out i flit down the side of the mountain to where her van is. I place my dear Scarlette into her coffin locking it with a handy charm i learnt from Lady Evanna. Once ready i drive off a speed to place distance between me and the traitors, they knew she had to do this but they still refused for any vampire to try and take her. They said she would choose a vampire worthy of the gods, but instead she chose a snake. My speed increases as my angry does. I hear the sound of a humble human trying to stop me, i pull over and wait for him to come over. 'Sir you was travelling to fast' his accent is not of around these parts, he's short but built like a brick,' Sir did you hear me?' he asks again. 'Sorry officer, i was thinking let me get out of here it's a little stuffy, then we can talk about my speeding.' I get out the van and before he can react i jump him drinking his warm sticky blood, that has a slight hint of coffee and sugar coated donuts which is sickenly sweet to the taste buds. His grip on my arms decreases and he falls to the ground, licking my lips happily i return to the van and carry on my journey._

_After a day of driving and a number of stops to make sure my dear is going to stay asleep, i reach my old house, knocking on the door a little old lady appears, when i tell her i used to live here she wishes me well and invites me in... that is right before i choke and drain her. I bring Scarlette into the house still locked in her coffin and place her in the largest room, removing her from the coffin and using another charm to keep her in there. I look at her resting there, so sweet and sexy i run my hand over her collar bone and down to the top of her cotton shirt. Smiling i leave the room awaiting when she wakes._

Scarlette...

I wake into an unfamiliar room, a single blue painted wall with three others white, the smell of old people lingers in the air, i sit up and take in the room before the leaping up and reaching for the door handle. As i touch it masses of electrical charges run up my arm, causing me to yelp. I fall backwards onto the bed, feeling exhausted and drained from lack of blood. I try to smell out some but as i open the curtain a burst of light pours through giving me burn marks on my arms and shoulders. Spitting at the floor, i pace up and down until my head starts to spin so i lie down and stare at the ceiling.

I must have fallen asleep, as i get pushed onto the floor by Darren, 'wake up sunshine' he chuckles and grabs my wrists, feeling so weak I'm like putty in his grubby hands. 'Hello Darling, how are you?' he holds me close to his face brushing his blonde bristles against my cheek. I push away with the little strength i have, leaving me nowhere different to before i tried to move away.' shit, i think i left you a little too long without something to eat' Darren has a concerned tone to his voice, he sits me in the chair and runs down the stairs. Few seconds later he appears with a pint of blood and four red capsules. 'Here, these capsules are strong they will help you' he says passing me two. I take them in my hand smelling them before biting and swallowing them whole. He smiles as my eye sight starts to clear and i feel stronger. 'thanks' i manage to say without choking over the words. 'thats okay sweet pea, tired?' he asks helping me up from the chair and seating me down on the bed. I nod still feeling weak, letting him move me into a comfy position and tucking me in before joining me lying on top of the duvet.

i wake with Darren's arm wrapped around me, strangely at first i thought it was Evra the way his arm falls lightly over my stomach protectively. I slide out from under his hold and peep out the curtain to see if it's clear to open it, the stars are high in the sky, so i pull back the curtains and open the window as far as i can before it jams, sadly a too smaller gap for me to slip through. I breathe in the fresh air and the cold breeze awakens me. My eyes turn black and i hear every animal near me. My hunger increases and i punch the window waking Darren. 'Hungry, maybe we should hunt' He takes my hand and i am able to leave the room. We walk out into a nearby coverage and hunt catching small mammals, i lift my head smelling the air , catching the scent of a human male passing by. I leap towards him, running ahead and pretending to trip and hurt myself so he comes near. Once close enough i lead him into the greenery and biting into his flesh taking a little blood.

Darren walks up behind me and takes my hand again, pulling me away from the guy taking me back to the house. 'Whose is this house?' i ask, 'Mine, well when i was a kid' he mutters his emotions change, i feel a wave of guilt cover me like a blanket. 'do you want to talk about it?' i stop him in the front garden and he stares at me his eyes filled with emotion. His face snaps off the tears become hard like rock and fall to the ground smashing into tiny pieces, he grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs into the room slamming the door behind us. The red faced vampire throws me over to the other side of room, i land smashing into the mirror that shreds the back of my top.

Small amounts of blood trickle down my spine from my head. I growl low under my breathe, 'what the fuck dude your like oh we should go hunt then you throw me into a fucking mirror?' i scream, feeling the energy flow through my veins, the energy i haven't felt since the vampaneze attack. His face changes form one of angry to confusion, he rams his hand into his pocket grabbing the capsules and throws them out the window. He mutters and paces, im still furious and him acting like this just increases my anger, i clench my fist and he freezing him in his tracks, 'Lett stop it' he pines, his ribs start to crack and his skin starts ripping. I watch with no mercy as his form starts to crumple, his eyes plead for me to stop. I grab him with my other hand i ram at the door happily able to get free, i throw him away like rubbish leaving him half dead. 'Lett my son will come after you' are his final words i hear as i leave the house and hear no more breathing from the bastard man.

I walk down the road, back bare, head dripping with blood and a large gap in my mind. Darren had a son? Shit.. and if thats true the 'son' will be after me.. oh great another fucker i have to sort out, speaking of fuckers what's that. My head spins talking on and on i lift my nose to the air and breathe in deeply, the familiar scent rushes over me like a wave, i run towards the person wrapping my arms around her burying my head in her shoulder. 'Shh my dear' she calms and strokes my hair. We "poof" back to her camp, where she cleans me up and helps me out like a mother should do. '

'What am i to do mum?' i ask staring at the ground wrapped in a blanket to keep warm. She takes my hand is hers, watching me 'go back to vampire mountain once your there things will become clear.' She whispers and lays down on her bed, falling asleep in an instant. I lay on the ground watching the stars as my head starts to fall into the only place where i can be actually happy.

_I am running, running in the tunnels carrying my precious cargo. I stop breathe and run my hand over it. I start running as soon as the footsteps come closer. ' come back we have to get rid of it' he cries, the pain in his voice. My head spins, how can he say that how can i do that. I run towards the smell of the outside, i get to the opening where the light awaits, stopping me in my tracks. He comes closer he turns the corner seeing me 'no don't' he reaches out to stop me but i leap and out the opening down the mountain side, the sun starting to burn my skin just as i reach some nearby trees._

I snap awake to feel my arm burning slightly from a gap in the trees, the space we area around us is massive i could travel almost to my destination. I sit up and am presented with a bottle of blood and rabbit, my mother eats her own and with a nod of her head all out equipment is gone. We set back towards vampire mountain. ' what was in the capsules' i ask watching as she stiffens, 'i don't know what you are talking about darling' she answers without a single glance my way. I grab her wrist making her stare at my face. 'you gave them to him, what was in them' i growl, she starts to burn my hand but i ignore it. The woman lets out a sigh, ' i had to you had to chose the path i was told by your grandfather' she spits on the ground ' he said you either went with Darren by force e.g. the capsules or you killed him. And i didn't want you to go with him so i added something into a capsule making the person who takes it crazy' she removes her hand away from me and continues walking.

I let the topic rest knowing she actually cares about me. I was about to tell her how much she has helped me but she suddenly stops and shudders, 'i have to go, you walk straight ahead to the mountain' her eyes start to water and she smiles at me. 'thank you' she says then disappears. I stand there confused and slightly worried but i continue my small journey. Within a week in reach the mountain. I have hardly feed and i feel weak as shit but i manage to make my way up to the door. 'Lady Scarlette' the guard exclaims as i collapse. He takes me straight to the 'hospital' if thats what you can call it.

I lie there for days, drinking gallons of blood, having vampires come to see how i am doing. However i never see Evra not once. I worry and become restless when a week later i haven't heard from him. I get up and head to the Main hall. A guard follows me and helps me ago when i have small moments of pain. Once there i push the doors to see Evra asleep next to my throne. The other princes rush over to me and pull me out the room. 'No, This can't be possible' the talk and listen to what i think is nothing. 'what did the test say' they ask the guard. 'Half vampire, Half him' he responded giving me no clue what the fuck they are on about. I scream as loud as i can, making them all jump 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' i growl annoyed that they are talking about me but ignoring me. They stare down at me, i have never seen Paris glare at me but right now he was.

Arra walks behind them, 'Let me deal with this , i think a woman's touch is needed' She speaks and leads me down the passage way to my chamber. 'Lett your going to want to sit down' she states and sits on my bed, i walk over to there and sit at the other end. 'Now, this is going to be awkward and i would like you to understand that this is for the benefit of Vampire kind.' She mutters, i tense my face waiting for her to finally get to the part i need to know. 'i don't know where to start but, before Darren kidnapped you, i am guessing you and Evra had a good time?' she looks at me, her energy hits me like a brick in the face, pure embrassesment. 'Yes, what is it to you? And can you please just get to the...' then my brain clicks. The dream. 'Oh no, Oh no no no no, this can't be true, no way.' I stutter and wrap my arms around my middle. Arra places her hand on my shoulder, 'you see why we have to destroy it? Because it is unnatural,' She pushes. 'WHAT? ' i shout, 'there is no way in hell you are doing that' i push her away and start to run, Just as i had in my dream.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I run into the tunnels, and hide in the passage ways, breathing getting my head around the idea of a child with me. Knowing that im a vampire i don't know if that will affect the time, or what. I hear footsteps coming, 'Scarlette?' he shouts and turns the corner, he sees me get up and run to the opening. ' Wait don't' Paris reaches for my arm but i jump into the light, rolling down the side into a mass of trees. I land face down in the snow against a tree. I lift myself up to see three wolves stood looking down at me. I watch as the largest one places his nose against my hand and lies next to me, as he does that the other two follow keeping me warm. I curl into a ball wrapping my arms over my belly, thinking, wondering what i shall do.

I get wakened by a loudly bang, i sit up my eyes foggy and hearing unsettled. Once sorted i stare around my surroundings, a wash of irony falls over me, why didn't i keep running now im stuck in my shitty room. Just as i finish have my mental argument, the door opens and Evra walks in i run over to him wrapping my arms around him. 'i missed you' i stutter in between the tears. He takes my hands away from his neck,' Lett we can't, they are right its time to say goodbye' he whispers. I push him away from me stomping away in disgust. 'they have poisoned your mind with foul ideas of that she will hurt us' i project, standing facing him, with a roaring fire building inside me. My head start burning up and i start to feel dizzy, i lean against my bed post and breathe heavily. Evra stands there looking at me as if he cannot see how sick i feel. I place a hand over my belly but it is scorching hot, i give out a yelp, and grab Evra's hand placing it on my belly, his face turns from an emotionless arsehole to one that cannot be described, he pulls away and returns to a normal state.

'Lett, What happened when did you get back, i missed you so much' he wraps his arms around me hugging me tight. I hug him back. 'you tried to destroy her' i say calmly. 'Destroy who Darling?' he asks very much confused. I take his hand and place it on my belly, he doesn't pull away as the heat has gone, instead his eyes water and he sniffs loads of times. 'Wow, how do you know its a girl?' he asks rubbing the tiny bump which seems to have formed in less than 20 minutes. 'she tells me' i say and kiss his lips gently before sitting into the chair and drinking some blood. 'you was acting weird i think you was under a weird spell sort of thing, you was scary' i pout and he stares into space. 'i don't know, all i remember is going to the 'hospital' and then being here with you.' He explains, picking me up and sitting me on his lap. Evra places a hand on the bump and looks at me smiling.

'So, who knows?' he asks dumbly. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder, 'everyone, Arra told me i was the last to find out. Well last apart from you' just as i finish my sentence, my door flies open and three princes stroll in. 'Scarlette, we are terribly sorry for the way we was acting, we have found the cause these capsules have been intoxicated so the user of them acts the way they want, sort of hypnotising them chemically.' Paris explains. 'we have found that vampaneze have given them to us through a traitor who has been killed, they found out about your child and wanted to gone so they could have their own child in its place, we are so sorry we have caused you great stress, and burning' he notes the small scars on my arms. 'that is fine but i really just am very tired and weak can i please have some time to rest?' i ask suddenly feeling completely knackered.

They leave me and Evra alone, he tucks me in and strokes my cheek until i dose off into a deep sleep.

I stay in my bed for a month or so after that night not moving only for the necessities, i have new clothes made as my old ones no longer fit me, my belly has enlarged to a great size and i feel it cannot get any bigger. I twist and turn every night as the unsettled child kicks and flips inside me. Evra stays by my side, hold my hand and placing damn cloths on my head to keep me cool. Like any other day Evra sits next to me asleep in the chair a blanket wrapped over him. I pick up my mug of warmed blood, normally i wouldn't touch the stuff but little missy decided to make me drink it. I sharp pain launches me upright, i take a deep breath then lay back down. Then it happens again, i touch my belly and look to Evra, just as i go to tap him another larger jolt, twists and my body starts to control itself. I let out a high scream as the time arrives. Evra wakes with a snap and grabs my hand. Arra zips in then runs out to get two others, she returns with the two females who have helped me during the past couple of weeks. I let out a yell as the pressure builds. 'Darling, you have to do as we say, or its going to really hurt when she tries to break her way free' one of the ladies says. 'BREAK HER WAY FREE!, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!' i scream and lift myself up onto my elbows, i try to hold myself steady but my body has other ideas, its tenses the muscles and i lose control, it pushes when told and holds when said too. The pain is unimaginable and it is the only time i will feel it.

Five gruelling hours later, i hear a different voice in amongst the ones around me. I same cry chimes it way through to me. 'Shes beautiful' Evra whispers, holding a small, blanket. I see small amounts of red curls, with strand of green poking out from the white blanket. 'Pass her please' i whisper back, and Evra hands me my child. She looks up at me, her eyes mirror images of mine, she has little rosy cheeks and tiny little hands. She reaches up and touches my nose, smiling and pokes my eye. I giggle and stare at the beauty which is mine, she holds a few strands of her hair in her hands, lifting it up to me for my own viewing. I touch her cheek and kisses her forehead, before curling around her and sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I wake seeing two little eye peaking up at me, my child touches me face again, 'i understand darling' i say. 'can i have some warm blood please' i ask to the vampire assistant standing by the door. I place Her down in the violet bed i made then wash and change into some clean clothes. Once done the assistant returns and give me a bottle of warm blood. I lean over my darling and she takes the bottle, biting the top with her teeth and sucking all of the contents. I watch in amazement as she finishes it and passes it back to me, a pleading look in her eyes, 'okay' i giggle 'fetch a few more please' i ask the assistant and pass her the bottle. I sit at my sewing desk starting to fashion together a bunch of outfits for her. Then i realise she doesn't know her name. Evra walks i with some bottles. 'she's a hungry one' he laughs then passes her another bottle. 'you mean, Aira, Aira Von ' i smile and touch my little Aira's cheek. I take Evra's hand in mine leaning against him smiling. Thinking about the years we have together.

I dress her in a simple red gown, and try to brush her mad curls, giving up i leave it down as i do my own. She grows quick, within a few days she can walk and say small sentences. I watch as Evra sits in his chair, looking tired and weak. He isn't like me and her, he will die. I sigh and kiss them both before heading out of my chambers. I hunt out my mother, finding her talking with Paris. 'i knew you would come, i know what you want but you are going to have to kill another for him' she smiles then gives me a hug. 'who?' i ask. 'you must take him' she says then points at a young vampire walking past. He looks into my eyes and i see Darren. I feel my face turn red with angry, Darren's son, my mother takes my arm and pulls me back to the conversation. 'Listen i can't help you out but you need his blood for Evra to live with you forever, i have seen him, he is ill Scarlette, You need to get the blood asap so he won't die' she digs her nails slightly into my arm. I pull away. 'thank you' i say then give her a quick hug before following the young vampire.

He turns a corner, i follow and am caught by three large guys. I let out a yell but one of the guys puts his grubby hand over my mouth. 'Ah ah ah, Missy don't wanna do that now do ya' he mocks then sends a fist to my temple knocking me out. My vision if foggy when i awake, i hear hushed whispers not far from me and i smell damn and moss, i know im in the tunnels and in the same place as the last time i was 'kidnapped'. Mixed in with my environment i don't smell vampaneze only vampires. As my vision clears i see Darren's son in the same situation as me, he has been tied beaten and gagged. 'i look over at him in confusing, isn't this his doing? He looks back before he can make any attempt at answering my question, the large vampires stroll over to us. 'Ah her royal highness has decided to awake from her beauty sleep' laughs the vampire who hit me. He presses a grubby finger on my head sending the feeling of being shot through my skull, i let out a hisses and kick his knee cap, making him fall onto the dusty damp ground. I lifts his head and stares at me, 'my dear, you don't want to do such a thing, if you want him to live' he points over at the cornered boy, the other men have knifes in the mits, and are about to start another round of beating. i glare back at the leader, and hold my tongue. 'i will take that as if you have given up?' he laughs and grab my hair, throwing me against the wall, i hit it on my injured side of my head, letting another yelp slip through my lips.

'_Paris, have you seen Scarlette?' Evra asks, He has searched for her for hours, and can't find her at all. 'No, i Haven't, she may have gone for a walk in the tunnels' he suggests then heads to his chambers. The young man, checks on his daughter leaving her in the care of Arra, 'I may be gone a while, please take good care of her' he whispers, then grabs Scarlette's daggers and heads to the passage ways. After around 2 and a half hours, he starts to head back, when a noise catches his ears, a thud hits the wall next to him and he hears the yelp again, taking a dagger in each hand he turns the corner, before he can see them a shadowed figure grabs him and throws him forwards, 'Ah, whats this?' another figure laughs, Evras turns his head, to see Scarlette, her head bleeding and her face pale. With her is another vampire, a young man, he lifts his head up and his eyes meet Evra's, Darren, no wait Darren is dead, its Darren's son. Evra thinks and tightens his grip on the blades, the one who throw him forward grabs Evra again, but doesn't see the blade as it slices across his throat. Evra falls to the ground, landing on his feet, the vampire lays bleeding to death, another figure launches at Evra he spins and kicks the vampire, with that having no affect he stabs him numerous times, again and again, soon he strikes the vampire on the heart, and he too bleeds to death. Evra turns to face the last but as he turns the vampires takes his knifes and stabs the young father, hitting his most important organs, his lungs. The Snake boy falls to the ground screeching with agony. _

I finally finishes cutting through my ropes that bound my wrist, i ram into the bastard who stabbed Evra and knock him into a wall, he falls back i grab my belt and start throwing my knifes, with deadly accuracy at the vampire, i hit again and again, his head, heart and lungs. The vampire soon falls dead at my feet. I run over to Evra his eyes are glazy and i see his life leaving him, i know what i have to do, turn my head at the still bound vampire. I stand and grab him, forcing him to sit against the wall next to Evra, i lift my limp love, and sit him against the wall as well. Taking the hands of the vampire, which are still bound, i slice two cuts on them and places the wounds over Evra's chest wounds, 'I'm sorry' i tell the vampire, he doesn't try to struggle he simply holds his hands there, even when his eyes starts to flutter and i know he is dying, he holds himself up right helping me keep Evra alive. Once i feel Evra's breathing start to settle, i remove the vampires hands and heal both cuts, on Evra and him. 'My ... N-n-name is ... Pe-pe-p-ter...' he whispers in a strained voice. ' i take his hands in mine unbounding the ropes and lay him down on the ground. i breath a huge amount of gas over him, helping the pain go. His eyes flutter more, then close for the last time. I check that Evra's wounds have healed and then lean against the wall finally taking a rest. My eyes and head become heavy, i lean against Evra and fall asleep.

I am woken by Arra and Paris, He holds Evra in his arms and Arra wakes me and helps me out the tunnels. I look back at the lifeless body of Peter, i turn back and pick him up, wishing to give him a proper burial. Within an hour or two we are stood around the body with the Guardians hovering, waiting for their turn to finish him. I leave with no help like last time and head straight to my chamber where i see my little darling asleep in my bed with Arra sitting in the chair next to her. She looks up and helps me change out of my blooded clothes into a night gown. I slide in next to Aira, she opens one tiny eyes and snuggles into me. I wonder if Evra is okay. In the night i wake several times thinking my Evra is next to me but i am alone with my child. Once every other vampire has risen i take my Aira, who is in a beautiful black skirt with a black top which has puffed sleeves. She walks next to me holding onto my long red silk skirt. She bites her bottom lips nervously as she passes other vampires i can tell she doesn't trust them at all. Since one stole her mummy and has almost killed her daddy. She tugs on my skirt , asking to be held. I lift her onto my hip and she hides her face in my hair. We enter the place and see him lying there, alive, awake and drinking from a glass. A glass filled with blood.


End file.
